


[Podfic] Les "retrouvailles"

by Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dialogue Heavy, Drama & Romance, Drama queens, Edward realized his feelings, Feelings, Idiots in Love, Insane Ed, M/M, Meeting Post Betrayal, Melodrama, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Canon Compliant, POV Oswald, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Episode: s03e14 The Gentle Art of Making Enemies, Sassy Oswald, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic
Summary: C'était terrible parce qu'Oswald avait eu beau imaginer des centaines de fois le scénario de leurs "retrouvailles", lorsqu'il rencontra enfin Ed face à face pour la première fois depuis les docks, il eut juste envie de le prendre dans ses bras.





	[Podfic] Les "retrouvailles"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Les "retrouvailles"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858263) by [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew). 



[Ici la podfic](https://clyp.it/xr0h3jv2)


End file.
